Sozin's Comet Part 1
Story Jetray is flying over the ocean. Jetray: Aang isn’t the type to run. He may be the type to evade, but he knows that everything is boiling to a head. Why would he disappear? (Then, he spots a forest island in the ocean, rocky canyons in the distance.) That looks promising. (Jetray flies down, and spots Aang, sitting in a meditative position. Jetray lands next to him, and reverts.) John: Hey there. You scared a lot of people disappearing like that. Aang: Shifu John! I, I woke up here. Besides, I’ve been reflecting on things. John: (Sitting down.) What’s up? Aang: Everyone, even my past Avatar spirits, expect me to kill the Fire Lord. But if I do that, I go against all the morals I have on life. John: When I encountered an enemy of mine, close to death, I was traumatized. It didn’t get better as I saw friends die. And with my first (shudders) official and deliberate kill. I understand why. It is hard to accept. But his powers are great. If you won’t kill him, you have to find a way to restrain him for the rest of his life. Aang: And that’s my problem. (Aang groans, as he lays down, Momo flying in, landing by John. John pets him.) John: Hey, Momo. So, how did you get on a moving island again? Aang: (Shooting up) Moving? John: The shoreline is getting closer. Aang runs to the edge of the island, seeing the approaching shoreline. Aang then jumps into the water, swimming to the front. A giant paw paddles past him, as he launches himself out of the water. A turtle head comes out, Aang landing on a paw. John flies over, and lands with Aang. John: Wow. A lion turtle. Just, wow. Aang: Maybe you can help me. Everyone expects me to take a life, but I just can’t do it. You are wise, even older than the Avatar. Lion Turtle: (In deep, powerful tone) Before the time of the elements, we bent the energy used for it. ''(The Lion Turtle’s other paw comes up.) All energy can be bent, and manipulated.'' (He touches one claw to Aang’s forehead, and another to his chest.) End Scene Azula is sitting alone in a long room, her long hair messy as she sits in front of the mirror. She is trying to tie it into her ponytail, but is struggling greatly, her bangs getting in her way. She has bags under her eyes, her body twitching. Azula: (Angry and slightly crazy) Uragh! Alright, hair? You want to defy me? Here! (She picks up scissors.) This is what happens to all who oppose me! Hahahahaha! (She starts cutting away. Grey Matter is watching from the pipes up on the ceiling.) Grey Matter: Wow. Just, wow. I haven’t even whispered in her ear. Mai’s and Ty Lee’s betrayal started her snap, but it was really the Fire Lord, her father, refusing to have her join on the mission she suggested to burn down the Earth Kingdom. And him making her the new Fire Lord just sent her straight to crazy town. (Azula roars, and throws a brush at the mirror, breaking it in half, the right side remaining.) Who knows what she’s capable of. End Scene Sokka and Toph are riding an eel hound, swimming through the ocean. They are heading towards an island, where a fleet of airships take to the air, the lead one much larger with a golden phoenix on the front, while the others only had bronze dragons. Sokka: We’re too late! (They make it to the shore, as they dismount the eel hound, Sokka looking up at the fleet.) They’ve taken off already! Toph: Where’s the closet ship? Sokka: It’s no good. They’re too hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (Toph stomps the ground, launching the two into the air. Falling short of the airship by great leagues, they start to fall to the ocean.) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Oof! (The two land on Terraspin, who was flying towards the closest airship. Sokka and Toph grab onto the shell for dear life.) Sokka: John?! Toph: I don’t like this! Where’s the cloud dude?! Terraspin: Not suited for the combat I’m planning on. Sokka: Where’s Aang? Terraspin: Waiting at the Wulong Forest. What’s the plan? Sokka: Take over an airship, use it to stop the Fire Lord’s ship and the others. Terraspin: And the guards onboard? Sokka: Uh, hadn’t gotten that far. Terraspin: Get to the control room then, and order everyone to the bomb bay. There will be an intruder to attend to. I’m going to tear through them like a tigerdillo. Toph: But, aren’t lion turtles supposed to be peaceful or something?! Terraspin: It’s an analogy. Urgh! I hate these hybrid creatures. I miss Bosco, he’s the only normal thing about this world. Terraspin lands on a path on the airship, Sokka and Toph running off. Terraspin runs the opposite way, releasing a powerful wind wave through the halls, obtaining everyone’s attention. They release streams of fire at him, Terraspin swinging his flippers, wind blocking the attacks. He then turns around, lays on his shell, and kicks the air, a wind burst launching him down the hallway, ramming through the soldiers. Sokka and Toph make it outside the control room. Sokka: Alright, Toph. Do your thing. Toph cracks her knuckles, as she rams the metal door, it forming around her like armor. The pilots release streams of fire, which do nothing to Toph. She swings her arms, a metal tile coming off the ceiling, slamming a soldier into the ground. She then moves that tile to slam a soldier into the wall. Another soldier fires at her, and she charges forward, grabbing and punching him through the hole where the door was. Sokka walks in, impressed. The armor falls off Toph. Toph: And that’s, how it’s done. Sokka: Nice. Now, let’s send these guys John’s way. (John goes over to the helm, and turns on a PA system.) All units! Report to the bomb bay! There’s an intruder onboard! Soldiers release a stream of fire, enveloping Terraspin in a fire vortex. He spins on his shell, a tornado forming, canceling out the fire vortex. He spins, releasing several small air twisters, sending soldiers flying. He then floats, spinning in the opposite direction. All of the soldiers are sucked in, when the bomb bay doors open underneath them, dropping them all into the ocean. Terraspin flies off, shifting to Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Now, to take out the, whoa. The dark sky becomes a bright orange, as Sozin’s Comet appears in the sky, bright as the sun. It’s so close to the atmosphere, that it is on fire, leaving a streak in the air. Ozai’s airship is far ahead of the other ships, approaching the mainland. Sokka: We’re not going to catch him in time! Ozai is standing on a catwalk, in fancy robes resembling a phoenix. He inhales deeply, then thrusts his palm forward, releasing an enormous purple fire blast, as large as Humungousaur is wide. The flames burn through the earth, the soil being scorched and the forest burned. Fast approaching is a forest of large earth columns, where Aang is standing, with Momo on his shoulder. Aang: Momo. It’s time for you to go. (Momo chatters, as he flies off.) Aang takes a deep breath, and thrusts his fists forward, the column he was on firing cylinder earth disks at the airship, hitting the engines. The airship starts to fall, as Ozai sees Aang. Aang then releases a giant fire blast, hitting and destroying the airship. Ozai removes his robes, and jumps off the catwalk, landing on a column. He is standing in black pants, with no shirt, his chest extremely muscular. Ozai: So, you are the Avatar. Aang: Please! We don’t need to fight. You have the power to stop this. Ozai: Yes, I do have the power. The power to destroy you! End Scene Azula is on her knees, Fire Sages standing over her. One of them wields a large golden fire crown to go over her ponytail. The plaza is empty, the sky bright from the comet. Fire Sage: I decree you to be Fire Lord (Appa roars, the sages stopping. Azula turns, seeing Appa landing in the plaza, Katara and Zuko jumping off.) Azula: Well, hello, Zuzu. Here to watch my coronation? Zuko: Hate to disappoint you, but I am the rightful heir to the throne. Azula: (Standing, with a crazy glare) How appropriate. Two Firebenders fighting for the throne. There’s only one way to settle this. AGNI KAI! Katara: What’s that? Zuko: A Firebender dual. I accept! Katara: Are you crazy? She’s trying to separate us! Zuko: I know. But something’s different. She seems off. I think I can defeat her. Azula and Zuko are on the strip of the plaza, facing opposite directions. Katara is standing off to the side, watching. The two turn, releasing fire blasts that collide with each other, the entire pathway being enveloped in flames. Azula releases barrage after barrage of fire blasts, Zuko countering each one, remaining calm and collected. Azula releases a roar, as she dashes forward, using fire to skate around Zuko in a circle. She releases wave after wave, each one being broken and countered. Zuko then spins, a whip of fire hitting Azula, sending her bouncing off the ground. She stops, and sits up, hair completely undone and hanging in front of her face, panting heavily with a deranged look on her face. Azula: URAGH! (She releases a stream of lightning, which Zuko absorbs and redirects. She raises a fire wall, blocking it. She then fires another stream of lightning, pointed towards Katara.) Zuko: No! (He moves into the path of the lightning, trying to absorb it again. However, it electrocutes him upon absorption, and he falls, paralyzed.) Katara: Zuko! (She runs forward, a stream of fire coming at her. She stops, seeing Azula skating at her, laughing manically.) End Scene Ozai flies through the air, large propulsion flames coming from his feet. Aang fires several cylindrical stones at Ozai, who dodges. Streams of fire are launched at Aang, who jumps and dodges, the column he was on lit aflame. Aang launches more boulders, then a stream of fire, Ozai blasting through them all. Ozai lands, spinning with a fire whip. Aang dodges, and does an axe kick, an air blade slicing through a fire blast. The wind hits Ozai and knocks him off. He activates his propulsion again, and takes off after Aang again. Sokka: Cool! Airbender slice! (The airship Sokka and Toph are on are further ahead than the other airships.) Toph: Now that Aang’s here, what do we do now? Sokka: Hm. (His face enlightens) Airship slice! The airship turns around, going to one side of the fleet. Stinkfly is flying around the airships, spitting slime at the soldiers on catwalks. The soldiers have cables keeping them on the catwalk. They release powerful fire blasts, which Stinkfly dodge. He fires jelly slime, covering the soldiers, getting them stuck. The airships go over land, and the soldiers release fire blasts, burning through the land. Toph: (Her eyes shining from the fire.) That’s a lot of fire, isn’t it? Stinkfly: Oh, man! Stinkfly dodges a fire blast, and flies down towards the ground. He then shifts to Blaze Spear, and releases a propulsion blast from his feet, taking off flying. He goes into the streams of fire, and starts to spin, sucking the fire into a fire vortex. The airship Sokka was steering turns, and flies directly towards the next airship. Sokka: Alright! Let’s go! We’ve got to get on top of this thing! (The two run off.) Blaze Spear spins, when the flames morph into the face of Gaia. He’s hit by a purple fire blast. The vortex dies, as the flames continue on, John lying unconscious on the burning landscape. Characters *John Spacewalker *Aang *Appa *Momo *Prince Zuko *Sokka *Katara *Toph Beifong Villains *Fire Lord Ozai *Azula *Fire Nation soldiers Aliens By Clone 2 *Jetray *Terraspin *Stinkfly *Blaze Spear By Clone 1 *Grey Matter Trivia *Sozin's Comet arrives. *Blaze Spear is revealed to be able to firebend, eliminating his prior weakness of his pyrokinetic powers. *Gaia makes the first sign of her appearance in the Avatar World. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc